


Fluff and Stuff Alcatraz Vs Edition

by RelilaRamblr



Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Category: Alcatraz Series - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelilaRamblr/pseuds/RelilaRamblr
Summary: the Flufftober prompts I choose to use Star Wars for. I'll put which days and prompts in the summary as I put them up.Day Six, QuicksilverDay Ten, “Once Upon a Time”Day 18. Things left unsaidDay 21, "I don't understand"Day 26, On the roadNow with a Valentine's day specials
Relationships: Bastille Dartmoor/Alcatraz Smedry, Himalaya Smedry/Folsom Smedry
Series: Flufftober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946599
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Alcatraz tried to make his panting as quite as possible. It was rather difficult. He leaned against the wall and tensed as footsteps made their way past his hiding place. They weren’t slow but they didn’t seem to be in a hurry either. It was portably just a servant, but he couldn’t take any chances. He waited until the steps had faded, then slowly peeked out. He took a quick glance around slipping out and moving the same way the steps had gone.

He was just about the turn a corner when he froze. A figure stood just beyond. He had only managed to catch a small glimpse, but the slivery hair was all he needed. He took several steps backward, heart thundering. He glanced over his shoulder and mentally cursed that his family Keep kept the halls so empty. He turned back around and let out a small ‘eep’ as Bastille started to face him.

Oh, don’t let her see me. He thought desperately and felt his talent raise. Not like that! He shoved the dark beast down and took a steadying breath. Bastille frowned; her eyes glazed. The young Oculator dashed around her so that he was facing her back, but he didn’t go, father. He had to make sure she hadn’t been hurt. Her hands came up, and she seemed to be rubbing her eyes. “What?” She whispered, before shaking her head and started walking. She seemed like she was fine, and Alcatraz let out a breath.

He immediately regretted it, as his hunter froze. He didn’t wait to see her reaction. He turned and bolted. His own pounding footsteps were soon joined by another set. “Alcatraz!”

“Uhhh!” he responded smartly. He pushed himself to run faster, but Bastille was faster still. She looked like a blur of silver as she dashed in front of him before stopping. He slammed into her, sending them tumbling backward. He tried to push up and away from her, but she had one hand on his wrist and her other arm around his hips.

“Would you stop squirming?”

“So you can drag me back the preparations for the stupid party tonight? Never!”

Bastille sighed, and shoved the young man off her, keeping a firm grip on her captive’s wrist. “I’m not going to make you go back. What, is that why you were running from me?”

“You’re not?” Alcatraz asked, stunned.

Bastille rolled her eyes and pulled him up. “If I took you back, then they’d drag me into it too. And I hate those things more than you do. No, I came to look for you so we could hide together. That way if they ask us where we were, we can honestly say with each other.”

“Oh,” Alcatraz thought about it for a minute, “That’s really smart.”

Bastille rolled her eyes again and started to drag him down the hallway. “I know a couple of good hiding places that your grandpa and cousins are fond of. They should be safe because they won’t want to reveal them to any of the guards.” Alcatraz nodded, pulling himself up to her level and tugging his wrist back.

“Okay. How long do parties usually last? We’re not going to have to like, stay the night or anything?”

Bastille shook her head, hurrying along, but she didn’t seem frustrated by the question. “No. Some do, but not this one. Though we might have to sneak into the kitchens for food, after the party. I don’t want to try to get any now. It’ll be chaos.”

Alcatraz hummed. “You couldn’t get it right now? You’re like the fastest person I know. You were practically a blur before you caught me.”

Bastille snorted and tugged him around a corner. “While I appreciate the compliment, it really wasn’t. You, Alcatraz, are just slow. Now shut up so we don’t get caught.


	2. Chapter 2

Himalaya Smedry sat at her desk as she mended a book. Alcatraz sat on the floor, wrapped in a blanket, back against the desk. It had been a year since the Worldspire incident, and Leavenworth had sent his grandson to her and her husband to keep him from the reporter who had started to hound them again.

The door swung open and Folsom stepped in. He held two plastic plates in his hands and smiled at her. His gaze dipped to his cousin and his smile faded a little. He shook it off though and set his burdens on his desk, and she noticed that one of the plates was actually two stacked on top of each other. Folsom squatted next to the teen. “Hey, Al.”

Alcatraz nodded at him. “Hey, Folsom.” His voice was quiet as usual. When they’d spoken to Grandpa Smedry about Alcatraz visit he’d warned that if pushed Alcatraz would lash out in anger, but it hadn’t happened yet.

“I made pancakes. I’d rank them a solid 8 out of 10 if you want to try them. Not the best in the world but good.”

Himalaya smiled at the pair of them as they stood. Alcatraz took a single pancake and pulled the empty plate from underneath the loaded one and set his food on it. He also grabbed a small bundle of grapes.

Himalaya let out a near-silent breath. Alcatraz had moved past refusing to each fairly quickly, but he didn’t often actively seek food out. She glanced down at her book as the boys glanced at her.

“Is everything alright?” Alcatraz asked.

Himalaya nodded, not looking up. “This story starts because of pancakes, and I thought it was interesting that that’s what we’re having.”

That caused both boys to perk up. “Really? What’s it about? Beside pancakes.” Her husband asked.

“I could read it to you if you want. It’s a short story.”

“I’d like that if it’s okay with you?” He asked the youngest.

Alcatraz nodded, settling back down. Folsom joined him and Himalaya moved her chair, so it was closer to them.

“Once upon a time,” she started, “There was a man with three sons, the youngest of whom was called the Simpleton….” 

When the older two brothers were injured, Alcatraz stood and Himalaya worried that the brief violence had been two much, but he reached to get another pancake and a piece of bacon. “This is clearly a fairy tale.” He muttered around a bite as he sat. “It probably ends very happily.” He made a face. He as looked down to rip off another piece of pancake they married couple shared a look. “Uhh, I didn’t mean to make you stop,” Alcatraz added, blushing. 

Folsom opened his mouth put Himalaya started to read before he could say anything, shaking her head. They could talk about it later. 

Folsom snorted when they reached the part about the girls being obliged to hold on to the golden goose after trying to take its feathers, while Alcatraz merely tilted his head in thought. 

“By and by they came to a town where a king reigned, who had an only daughter who was so serious that no one could make her laugh; therefore the king had given out that whoever should make her laugh should have her in marriage.” Himalaya read a bit later.

“Well, that’s not too bad.” Alcatraz mused, “Usually in this kind of story the king as a stupid request. At least this one actually has to do with her.”

“Huh. I was thinking it was kind of silly. What are the requests usually?” Folsom asked. 

Himalaya replied by reading the next bit, where the king demanded that his soon to be son in law bring him a man who could drink a whole cellar of wine. 

“Wow. That is dumb. What’s it got to do with the girl?” Folsom admitted. The two hushlanders shrugged. 

They continued until the end of the story where Himalaya stood and got her own plate of food and joined the boys one the ground. She leaned into her husband’s side and listen to the pair of them debate the story. 

Alcatraz had let his blanket fall away and he sat straighter than he had in his whole visit. His eyes, while not as bright as they had been when they had first met in Nalhalla, had lightened. He wasn’t completely better; that would take a long time, but for the first time in a year, Himamlay thought that Alcatraz might be able to come back from his father’s death. 


	3. Chapter 3

Attica Smedry was a charming, smart, handsome man. He was well-liked, and everyone wanted to spend time with him, inviting him to parties and meetings of all kinds. He admired by everyone. At least that’s how it seemed to everyone else. The truth was Attica could never seem to get the admiration from the people who he really wanted it from. His wife’s and his son’s.

But that was fine. He’d accepted that Shasta wasn’t going to be easy re-woo, they were both too determined to be right. He’d have to prove her wrong than help mend her ego for a while before things when back to how they use to be. But Alcatraz? Attica had no idea what he was supposed to do about that. He’d thought he’d had it; the boy had seemed so pleased to see him in the Library of Alexandria. But then it hadn’t gone anywhere.

Deep down, a part of him knew why that was. Jut like the with the press and reputations, you had to put time into a relationship. If he ignored the outside world too long because of his research they’d stop loving him. Thankfully, that took much longer for the press to stop supporting him than it did for relationships, so the city still loved him. Especially after the stunt, he pulled where he vanished without a trace, only to return 13 years later with a ton of knowledge and his son.

His son, who was currently sitting across from him, poking his food with his fork. He didn’t seem to be any happier to be here than his father. Attica stifled a sigh and glanced around the table. His father had insisted they all eat together as a family. How he’d gotten everyone to agree was a mystery.

Pattywagon was talking to Millhaven’s children, including a little girl who Attica didn’t know. They were easily the loudest part of the table. Quentin was seated across from Kazan and was listening to Kazen and Folsom ranked places the former had gotten lost in. Occasionally he’d make comments or look at a dark-skinned woman next to Folsom. Attica truly had no idea who she was. She and Alcatraz would sometimes share looks, or she’d urge him to eat in a soft voice. She and Leavenworth seem to be the only ones beside him to notice the boy’s nearly full plate.

“Ah, but dear Himilaya is from the hushlands!” Patty said suddenly. “And so is Alcatraz! Couldn’t you just ask them?”

Attica looked towards her; eyebrow raised. She was speaking to Sing and pointing down the table to the woman and Alcatraz. Folsom tensed, but Alcatraz peered around to look at the large Mokian man.

Sing blushed. “I could but I was not sure it was polite to ask.”

“Ask what?” Alcatraz asked, still looking down the table.

“Ah, just some research on Hushland history. Nothing very important.” Sing assured him.

Alcatraz bit his lip, a terrible habit to have Attica mentally noted, and then blurted out. “I could help.” He then turned red. “If you wanted me to of course. I didn’t have a normal time growing up there, but I still absorbed the culture. Well, parts of it.”

“Would you?” Sing brightened. “You did not seem terribly pleased last time I asked. Before the infiltration of the downtown library.”

“Oh!” the teenager shook his head. “No that was- I mean- uh. Yes! I want to help. Sorry for coming across as unwilling last time. I- I was struggling to grasp everything. I mean, I had just learned my whole life was a lie, so I was processing.”

The other Smedrys nodded in understanding. “It must have been hard.” Quentin acknowledged. “Finding out there was a whole other half the world you didn’t know existed.”

“And that you had living family who wanted you,” Leavenworth added, reaching to rest a hand on Alcatraz’s shoulder. “Both of which are vital truths you deserved to know the whole time.”

Attica frowned at that. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but what are you talking about?” He looked around, feeling lost, and out of the loop. He didn’t like it. Alcatraz’s smiled dropped and he turned back to stare at his food.

Silence.

“This is ridiculous.” Kazen sighed. “Trying to navigate this family worse than trying to work my talent!”

“I agree.” Folsom nodded. “2 out of 10 for communication. We can do better.”

Attica opened his mouth to protest, but his son let out a breathy laugh. That made the youngest of his nieces laugh. After a few moments, Alcatraz burrows his face in his hand and took several deep breaths. “I’m sorry Folsom, you too Kazan. It just- communication issues isn’t something I think about when I think about you guys. So the fact that all of us being together, makes us all so bad at it is funny.”

“It’s okay. It is kind of funny. And I’d rather make you laugh than cry. 10 of 10.” Folsom grinned.

The youth gave his uncle a soft, kind of tired, smile. “So how do we get better at it? Communication, I mean.”

“You start by talking.” Patty grinned.

“And I think, the first topic should be the story of how we got Alcatraz,” Leavenworth said, looking at Attic. “And then we should do yours.”

Attica nodded, unsure how else to respond. “Alcatraz? Would you tell us how it went?” It felt odd to ask to learn something from someone else.

Alcatraz's head snapped in his father’s direction, mouth opened slightly. “You want me to tell it?”

Attica shifted, trying to ignore the voice in his head that was screaming that asking had been a very big mistake. He nodded.

His son’s eyes went wide, before narrowing. He studies his father for a moment the looked at his grandfather, who nodded.

“Well, it started on my thirteenth birthday….” Attica forced himself to listen intently and didn’t let his mind drift to various theories and questions the story brought up. He could ask wonder about those later. He needed this information because it would be important for him to know for later. He needed these things as a base for how to get his family back after his project was finished. He listened and watched his son explained everything he’d missed, and then some, as his cousins convinced him to tell them about his first impressions of the Freelands.

Attica couldn’t help a grin when Patty pressed the boy to reveal that he too had made the connection between normal sands and Oculatory sands. The same one he had made. He wanted to say something. _You should read my paper on that and discuss it with me. I’m proud of you. What other things have you noticed with your fresh eyes? I love you, I missed you, I promise I have a plan to make things better._

He said nothing. He knew the importance of well-timed reveals and keeping certain things unsaid until the right moment. So he opting to merely listen and learn. He could say all those things later when he had something to show for all the missed time. He would say all the things he felt, but only when they would truly matter. He could go unspoken for a little while longer. He was so close to finishing everything anyway. Yes, things were looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

Joan and Roy sat at their kitchen table; hands clasped. “He isn’t going to stay, is he?” Roy said.

“I- I don’t know,” Joan admitted. “I don’t know if he can. Ms. Fletcher came to get him without either of us calling.”

Roy opened his mouth when a faint knocking reached them. It sounded like it was coming from the office. The couple shared a look, and when to investigate. Outside the open window of the office was a ladder coming out of a car. A voice from atop the ladder was saying “- got work to do. Are you packed yet?” A pair of feet made their way down the ladder, revealing dress shoes and slacks. Roy’s eyes widened, and Joan covered her mouth. This must have had something to do with where Alcatraz had run off to.

“Wait!” the teen’s voice called. “Packed? I thought I was staying here with Joan and Roy!” That snapped the couple out of their stupor.

“What is going on here?” Joan demanded, sticking her head out the window. It was difficult, the ladder was in the center of the window, so she bumped into it, but she persevered. She peered up at an elderly man, with a fluffy ring of white hair rounding his head and a thick mustache.

He stared down at her, then looked up to Alcatraz, who was leaning out his bedroom window. “Uhh hi, Joan.”

“Hello!” The old man grinned, a little nervously. “I promise I mean no harm. I’m only here to pick up my grandson.”

“Grandson?” Roy asked from behind his wife.

“Ah, this might make things complicated. Let us talk about this in the house.” The man, Alcatraz’s supposed grandfather climbed up the ladder and through Alcatraz’s window.

“Grandpa!” Alcatraz sputtered at the same time that Joan shrieked “You can’t just come in!”

She pulled her head back in and raced to Alcatraz’s room, Roy at her heels. They burst through the door and found the old man standing at the foot of the bed. Alcatraz sat next to him, though he sprung up when they entered.

“Who are you?” Roy crossed his arms, blocking the door. It probably wouldn’t do much, what with the open window and ladder, but it made him feel better.

“I am Leavenworth Smedry, Alcatraz’s grandfather! Thank you for taking care of him.” He extended a hand towards them, but neither took it.

“You think we really believe that?” Joan asked, “Alcatraz get away from him.”

“Uh, it’s okay Joan. He really is.”

“I don’t understand what’s happing.” Roy looked between the two of them. He could see some similarities. “How do you know that?”

“It was proven while I out.” Alcatraz blurted out, “Well- I mentioned that earlier, right? That I found somethings about my family while I was?”

“Yes, but you didn’t mention him!” Joan pointed at Leavenworth.

He huffed, but then softened. “You didn’t think I was going to come back, did you?” Alcatraz flushed pink. Leavenworth rested a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “I think we should start at the beginning. You might want to take a seat.” He sat the boy on the bed and lowered himself next to him. “Alcatraz’s father, my son, went missing shortly after the boy was born. His mother took him, and we didn’t hear anything from them-”

The Sheldon’s shared a look, but after a minute, Roy gave a little nod and Joan moved to sit at Alcatraz’s desk. Her husband moved to stand behind him. This was going to take a while.


	5. Chapter 5

Alcatraz carefully leaned his head against the car window. It didn’t break, which was good. It would suck to get stuck out here because he’d broken the car. He gazed out at the endless fields. There were mountains in the distance, they at the moment they were merely vague outlines and darker sections of the horizon. He sighed, and Sing glanced at him in the rearview mirror. “Alcatraz? Is everything alright?”

“I’m fine Sing. Just not use to long road trips is all.” The Burnett gave a small smile, and his cousin nodded.

“It is most fascinating, isn’t it? Such an impractical tradition, but still so popular. Why is that?”

“Probably because it lends a lot of time to spending time with people?” Alcatraz shrugged. He was particularly in the mood to admit he hardly gone on any road trip growing up and explaining why. He was grateful for his talent, it had saved him many times, but it had still had negative effects on his life. Sing hummed and turned back to the front.

Tugging on his seat belt the young Oculator dragged his finger over the material trying to see if we could feel the glass in it. The whole car had some in it. From what Alcatraz had gathered from listening to his grandpa explain it seemed Himalaya’s group of good librarians had recruited a group of former Scrivener's Bones who had wanted to try making a car that could survive in the free lands. They had done so by using a mixture of Builders Glass, Defenders’ Glass, Enforcers Glass, and Expanders glass and crafting it in the shape of car parts. The whole outside had been painted a bright red to cover the fact that it was clear.

He’d been invited along for a test drive; and though no one had said it he knew he was the final test. Grandpa huffed from the middle seat. They were at a red light, and the oldest Smedry was getting tired of always being stuck at them. It made Alcatraz smile a little. “Worried about being late?” he asked, voice sweet as honey.

His grandfather turned around in his seat and flicked his tight, though he grinned at him. “Cheeky.” Their driver, one of the car builders whose name was Logan, looked like he wanted to say something; but continued to speak with Sing about Hushland culture. “How are you holding up back there?” Grandpa Smedry asked. “All alone in the back. You come up here with me, or I could join you if you want?”

“If you do, please don’t do it while the car is moving,” Logan said, eyeing the mustached man’s back.

Grandpa Smedry smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, making Alcatraz laugh. “I’m good Grandpa. And you? How are you dealing with this Hushlandian trip?”

“Bored.” Was the immediate if softy said answer. “But Sing is enjoying it so much.”

Alcatraz nodded, biting his lip. “Uh, we could try to play a game.” He regretted the words as soon as they were out.

“Oh! What kind of game?”

“Well,” Alcatraz racked his brain. He had heard of some; he knows he had. The kids at school would always play them. “Um, let me think a minute. Uh, there is 20 Questions, where someone thinks of something and the other person can ask 20 questions to figure out what it is. Would You Rather is where you makeup two options and then pick between them. I played Fortunately/Unfortunately and as long as I got the unfortunate side I usually won.” He rubbed the seatbelt again. “I don’t know too many. Logan, do you know any more car games?”

“A few, but the ones you named are pretty good. Let’s do one of those.”

“I’d like to start with 20 Questions.” Grandpa grinned, facing forward as the car began to move. “Alcatraz you start. Think of something!”

Alcatraz blinked and felt something in his chest warm. The kid in him, the one that he tried so hard to lock away, was banging on its cage _. This is what we always wanted,_ he cried, _a family to do this with! You have to make it good!_ A family, that was something everyone in the car knew about. That could work. “Okay, I’m ready.” He settled back, a small smile on his face. “Fire away.”


	6. Valentine's day special

Alcatraz wasn’t quite sure how he ended up in this situation. Sure, Bastille had explained it to him, but it hadn’t made things easier to understand. Where had Rider even gotten so much gum from? Bastille huffed and drew Alcatraz from his thoughts. “There’s still some stuck.” She grumbled.

“Yeah.” Alcatraz ran his fingers along the sticky mess caught in the tips of Bastille’s hair. “We got most of it out though! Which method worked best; we’re going to need it for this.”

Bastille eyed the supplies around them; cooking oil, ice, conditioner, a small comb with several of the teeth missing, and the napkin that had most of the bubble gum on it. “I don’t know.” she snapped; arms crossed. “This is something from the Hushlands shouldn’t you know more about it than me?” 

Alcatraz raised his hands in a placating gesture. “Hey, I’ve tried. And just because it’s from there doesn’t mean I know everything about it. Honestly, I’ve never been really liked gum. I got in enough trouble without it.” His eyes swept over the counter, before looking back to mess. “How did Riker even get this much gum in it?” he mussed as he reached over Bastille, grabbing the comb.

“I don’t know.” The knight sighed, before tensing as her hair was pulled. “Alcatraz!”

“Sorry! I have to try to….” He trailed off as a knock came at the door.

“Alcatraz, we need to leave soon. Have you seen Bastille?” the door opened, and grandpa Smedry blinked at the sight before him. “Oh, hello Bastille dear!”

“Old man.” The girl grumbled in acknowledgment, before turning back her attention back to Alcatraz “Hurry it up.”

“Uhhh okay.” Alcatraz scanned the items “Don’t hate me but I don’t think I’ll be able to get it all out in time.”

Grandpa Smedry stepped inside and picked out a lock of Bastille’s hair. “The lad is right, dear. We can still stall with my talent, but it might not be enough.” The girl huffed and started rooting around the desk drawers.

“Hey!” Alcatraz protested, but reframed from saying anything else as a pair of scissors were thrust at him.

“Cut it.”

“What?” the boy fumbled with the bladed tool. You said earlier you didn’t want to!”

“I know.” The silver hair girl snapped. “But we’re out of time, and I am not going out like this.”

Alcatraz took a deep breath and raised the scissors, so they were just above where the last of the gum was.

Snip. Snip. Snip.

Matted sticky hair fell to the ground, and the young Oculator looked at his guardian for advice. Grandpa nodded and mention for him to keep going. Bastille tensed, at the pause. “What?”

“Oh! Um, nothing. I was just wondering if I should keep going. The gum is out but how some of your hair is shorter than the rest.” Alcatraz explained as he pulled the scissors away from her hair as she turned.

Bastille sighed, “Just make it straight.”

“Okay. I can do that.” Alcatraz assured her as she faced forward and raised the scissors again. Soon softer, clean strands fell to the floor, and after several minutes spent in complete silence and looks being shared Alcatraz pulled back. “Done. It is not styled or anything, but it’s not bad.”

The knight stood up and grabbed a clean brush from the spread in front of her and dragged it through her hair a few times. “Okay let’s go, before anyone starts asking questions.” She marched past the men and out the door.

Alcatraz's brown eyes darted between her retreating figure and his grandfather.

Sighing the older man patted his shoulder. “She liked it or at least didn’t hate it. If she had she’d have thrown something at you. You did well lad.”

“She just doesn’t make any sense,” Alcatraz grumbled

Grandpa merely chuckled and whispered something under his breath. It sounded suspiciously like ‘ah young love.’


End file.
